Something Beautiful
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: Travis and Katie throughout the years.  Starting from when she comes to camp and meets Travis.
1. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>"Wow this is so cool!" 12 year old Katie Gardner said. She had just been whisked away from her afterschool band practice when the conductor turned into a hellhound and tried to eat her. Apparently, her school's janitor, Mr. Glen, was a satyr, so he saved her and brought her to Camp Half Blood, tuba and all. She found out that she was a demigod and was being given the tour of camp by another demigod named Emily.<p>

"Yup, that's the climbing wall. If you're not fast enough, lava explodes from the top!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"Lava?"

"Of course! A little challenge never hurt anyone," Emily said. The two walked over to the cabins.

"These are the cabins. You stay in your parent's cabin. I'm a daughter of Ares so I stay in cabin five," Emily said pointing toward the cabin with the barbed wire and the horrible paint job.

"That looks like a scary place to live," Katie said. Emily laughed.

"Not really, I find it a lot more appealing than the Aphrodite cabin," she said.

"So where do I stay?" Katie asked looking around.

"Well, we don't know who your godly parent is since you just got here. It might be a while since you're claimed so I guess you'll have to go to cabin eleven," Emily said walking towards a cabin with peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. Katie followed lugging her tuba along with her.

"What's cabin eleven?"

"Hermes cabin. Hermes is the god of messengers, travelers and thieves so he pretty much lets everyone stay there," Emily said. She walked up the steps and opened the door, dragging Katie along with her.

"Luke! We've got another one!" Emily shouted trying to get Luke's attention over the chaos of the Hermes cabin. A tall, handsome boy walked over. He smiled a welcoming smile.

"Hi there! I'm Luke! Welcome to the Hermes cabin!" Suddenly all of the chaos stopped and the campers started whispering to each other about the newcomer.

"_Another one?"_

"_She's cute!"_

"_Undetermined or determined?"_

"Undetermined," Emily said. A wave to groans flooded the cabin. Katie tried not to feel hurt.

"Hey now! No need to be disappointed! I'm sure…" Luke stopped and looked at Katie.

"Katie," she said.

"Right! I'm sure Katie will be a great addition to the Hermes cabin!" Luke said trying to sound upbeat. A few campers simply shrugged then they returned to what they were doing before she arrived.

"Well, I've got to go. Good luck, Katie. Bye, Luke," Emily said walking out to the cabin.

"Here," Luke said taking her tuba and leading Katie over to an empty space on the floor, "You can stay right here."

"On the floor?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, we don't have any bunks left and it's getting kind of crowded so some of the campers just have to stick with the floor," he explained. Katie nodded and sat down on her space.

"Make yourself cozy. In about five minutes we're all going to head off to the arena, ok?" Katie nodded and Luke walked away to end a fight between some of the other campers. Katie sighed and started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Sup newbie!" An obnoxious voice cried out. Katie looked up and a boy about her age with curly brown hair and blue eyes stared down at her. She stood up, trying to talk face to face but he was still two inches taller than her.

"Who are you?" she asked, annoyance rang clear in her voice. She didn't mean to be so cold but something about this boy just rubbed her the wrong way. The boy flinched at her tone but quickly recovered and his smirk reappeared on his face.

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, at your service," he said bowing mockingly. Katie started laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Your name is pretty ironic isn't it? Stoll and stole! You know, since your dad is the god of thieves," she said laughing. Travis had heard that joke plenty of time, and didn't find anything funny about it but something inside him just wanted to satisfy this girl so he laughed with her.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty funny," he said laughing along with her. Just then another camper walked up to Katie.

"Travis, who's this?" he asked. Katie was beyond confused.

"You have a twin?" she asked. Travis groaned.

"No! We just look alike! I'm older! I'm a year older! We are just brothers! I'm so sick of everyone thinking we're twins!" he said agitated. The other boy laughed at his brother's annoyance.

"I'm Connor," he said shaking Katie hand.

"Katie," she said.

"Line up campers! Also remember to bring your weapons!" Luke called out from the doorway. A rush of campers ran to their spots, whether on the floor or on a bunk, and started rummaging through their things. Katie turned to the brothers.

"Weapons?"

"Yup, we're going to sword fighting," Connor said.

"But- I don't have a weapon, or _any_ training!" Katie said. Her stomach churned.

"Hey, it's cool, I'm sure Luke will go easy on you," Travis said putting a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She shrugged his hand off and walked into the line.

They walked over to the arena and immediately people started forming pairs and started sparring with one another. Katie walked over to Luke.

"Hey, Luke?" she said trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have a weapon," she said.

"Huh, I guess you don't. That's a problem. Don't worry, we'll fix that!" He walked over to a closet in the back of the arena and took out a sword.

"This is celestial bronze. It can only harm monsters and half bloods. Not mortals. We demigods are more vulnerable because we can be harmed by both steel and celestial bronze," he said handing her the sword. She gingerly held it in her hands. Luke laughed.

"Don't worry! All you have to do is learn how to fight and you'll be ok!" he said reassuring her. She nodded, still very cautious.

"Okay! Has everyone found a partner? Connor, you spar with me. Travis, you can spar with Katie," Luke said. Katie walked over to Travis.

"Hey partner!" he said. He swung his sword back and forth and in circles as if to taunt her. Katie bristled.

"Let's get this over with," she growled more eager than ever.

"Wow, feisty!" Travis said readying himself. Katie awkwardly held her sword up, uncertain. Travis laughed and Katie glared. She swung out at him but he quickly deflected it. Her grip on her sword faltered and it came clattering to the ground. Katie was about to bend over and pick it up but Travis's sword was pointing at her throat. She gulped.

"I win," he said mockingly.

"Shut up," she growled. He laughed and lowered his sword. Embarrassed, she picked up her sword and faced him again.

"Again? Wow Katie, you're persistent!" Travis said. Katie rolled her eyes and gingerly lifted up her sword.

"You know you have to tighten your grip more or else the slightest bit of movement will knock your sword out of your hand," Travis said. Katie's grip tightened choking the hilt. Her knuckles turned white. Travis put his sword in its sheath. He walked over to her and put his hand over hers. He slowly pried her fingers off of the hilt and loosened her grip, but not enough to make the sword fall out of her hand.

"There," he said. They both looked at each other. They were dangerously close. Katie's breathing quickened but she quickly snapped out of it. She put a hand on his chest and with all of her strength; she pushed him back, waking him up in the process. He stumbled back and caught his footing before he could fall flat on the ground. She held up her sword threateningly.

"Let's do this," she said.

* * *

><p>Travis walked into the mess hall pavilion along with his siblings and slowly sat down at the Hermes table. He didn't realize how strong that Katie was until it was too late. A dryad came over and offered him a plate of grapes. He was about to reach over and take the plate, but his arms, now covered in bruises, couldn't move any higher than right below his shoulders. The dryad gave him a strange look then gave the grapes to another Hermes kid. He sighed and slowly lowered his stiff arms.<p>

"Man you look like you got beat real bad!" Connor said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, Katie is definitely much stronger than she looks," he said. A dryad set a bowl of mashed potatoes down on the table.

"Hey Connor. Can you pass me those mashed potatoes?" Travis asked.

"I could," he said but he didn't do anything and started spooning some potatoes onto his plate.

"If my arms didn't hurt so much, I would be choking you right now," Travis said. Connor laughed.

Katie skipped over to the Hermes table, all washed up and changed into a new Camp Half Blood T-shirt. She sat down on the opposite end of the table from the two brothers. A girl, Wendy, sat down next to her.

"So, I saw you kick Travis's butt in sword fighting today," Wendy said. Katie laughed.

"Yup," she said laughing. She reached over and grabbed some grapes. A dryad handed her a plate of olive pizza.

"Thanks," she told the dryad.

"So, what is it with you and Travis anyway?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked popping a grape in her mouth.

"I mean, do you have a thing for him?" Katie started choking.

"What?" she asked weakly. Wendy smiled knowingly.

"I mean, you two were pretty close in the arena, is there something going on?" she asked.

"NO!" Katie said quickly. The entire Hermes cabin looked at her, including Travis. She slowly shrunk back into her seat.

"There is nothing going on between me and Travis," she whispered to Wendy. Wendy shook her head and started laughing in amusement.

"Whatever you say."

"What was that all about?" Connor asked. Travis shrugged and continued trying to take a bite out of his pizza.

"So, what is it with you and Katie?" Connor asked. Travis smirked.

"Well, as usual, the ladies can't stay away from me," he said. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Not that. It's just, she's acting as if you punched her grandmother in the face," Connor said. Travis shrugged.

"Did you do anything?" he asked. Travis shook his head no.

"She's definitely different," Connor said eating a grape. Travis nodded.

"You have no idea," he said.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating, they all headed out to the amphitheater and had the sing-a-long. The fires rose higher than ever and everyone was having a great time. After the campfire, everyone headed back to their cabins to wash up and go to bed. The Hermes kids entered the cabin and some immediately started fighting over the bathroom. Katie sat down in her little square and watched in amusement as everyone tried to do everything they needed to before lights out.<p>

"Hey Katie," she heard Travis say. She looked up and saw him hold a bunch of random things in his arms.

"Travis? What's this?" she asked. He set the things down in her square.

"They're for you," he said, "Just a few things I thought you might need, like a sleeping bag, some more clothes, and some toiletries." She smiled.

"Thanks, but where did you get all of this stuff?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Let's just say that there may be a few things missing from the camp store," he said. She hit him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't tell me you stole those things!" she said scolding him.

"Geez Katie, I bought them, chill out!" he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"No problem. Oh and to set the record straight, I did buy those," he said walking away. Once she was out of earshot, he said, "No I did not."

* * *

><p>Katie woke up to the sound of screaming. She quickly got up to see what the heck was going on. She only saw a camper with shaving cream in her hair and Travis and Connor Stoll practically on the floor from laughing so hard. She rolled her eyes.<p>

_So __immature_, she thought. She got out of her sleeping bag and grabbed another Camp Half Blood T-shirt and some jeans. We went into the bathroom, got changed, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and washed her face. By the time she left the bathroom there was an enormously long line for the bathroom.

"That took a long time!" a girl said and she shoved past Katie and into the bathroom.

"Sorry," Katie muttered walking to Wendy.

"Next time, be faster in the bathroom. There are so many people in this cabin so we have to be quick in bathroom time," Wendy said.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Katie said. Wendy shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. I made the same mistake on my first day," she said.

Eventually everyone in the Hermes cabin was ready so they all headed out to breakfast. By the time they got to the mess hall pavilion, every other cabin was there besides them.

"Oops," Katie muttered. They all sat down and they were given pancakes and hash browns by the dryads. Everyone lined up and gave some of their food to the gods. When Katie sat back down, she immediately started devouring her food. Travis went over and sat down next to her.

"Dang Katie. If you attacked the way you're attacking those pancakes, you would be able to take down an entire army of monsters," he said. She punched him in his still sore shoulder. He winced but tried not to show that he was in pain.

Breakfast went by and the Hermes cabin went to the pegasus stables. When they arrived there was an instructor named Silena, the daughter of Aphrodite. She was patient and kind especially when Katie screwed up really badly and almost fell off the the pegasus, when it was in the air. Silena was nice. Travis on the other hand, was not. He would laugh every time she almost on pegasus poo and he would snicker after all of her failed attempts to get on the pegasus. Katie was loosing her patience.

"Hey Travis, if you think that this is so easy, why don't you try it?" she asked him.

"Fine, I will!" He walked over to the pegasus named Guido and hopped on. She watched as he was lifted into the sky and she glared at him every time he looked down at her as if to say, _I told you so__!_ She grumpily started to go to another pegasus when she slipped on some hay and fell down, hurting her ankle in the process.

Travis looked down once more to gloat at Katie but he saw her clutching her ankle, clearly in pain. He then instructed Guido to the ground and ran over to Katie.

"Katie! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Shut up, Travis," she said wincing slightly. He smiled. She was definitely fine. He helped her up and helped her walk a bit before she could walk on her own. After Katie went over to talk to Wendy, Travis went over to Connor.

"You care about her," Connor accused.

"What?" Travis asked.

"You. Care. About. Katie." Connor said. Travis shook his head. He was just being friendly, wasn't he?

* * *

><p>After the pegasus stables, they went to archery, then lunch. After lunch, they had free time and Katie decided to go on a walk. She somehow ended up in the strawberry fields so she had to walk all of the way back to the Hermes cabin. After free time, they had canoeing, and arts and crafts. Finally they went to dinner to go eat.<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone went to the campfire where the Apollo campers were leading the sing-a-long. Katie sat down on the Hermes bench and Wendy sat down next to her. Travis and Connor sat down next to their other siblings. The fire rose higher as everyone was having a great time. Travis often caught himself watching Katie. He couldn't help but notice that she liked her marshmallows burnt to the crisp, when she sang, her D was a bit sharp, and when she smiled, a cute little dimple appeared on her right cheek. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to talk to her so he grabbed his bag of marshmallows and walked towards Katie.<p>

"Hey Katie," he said. She took a bite out of her s'more and waved 'hi'. He couldn't help but notice that she got some chocolate on the side of her mouth.

"I came here to see if you needed some more marshmallows!" Travis said trying to look for some material to make a conversation. Katie looked around then held up her half full bag of marshmallows.

"I think we're good," she said. _Well that didn't work_, Travis thought.

"Oh… ok," he said awkwardly walking back over to his seat. Katie just shrugged to Wendy and laughed. Travis sighed. He continued watching Katie having fun and singing along with the Apollo campers. He then noticed that the grass suddenly looked greener where she was. She continued laughing and having fun, not noticing. Travis's eyes widened when a few flowers popped up around her feet.

Suddenly a gasp fell through the amphitheatre. Katie turned to Wendy in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked. Wendy didn't say anything but pointed at the air above Katie's head. Katie looked up and jumped to her feet in surprise.

"Oh my Zeus!" she cried. Thunder rumbled from above. There was an image of wheat made from a green mist floating above her head. She looked around at all of the campers, confused. She turned to Chiron.

"Demeter," said Chiron, "Goddess of harvest and agriculture. Hail Katie Gardner, Daughter of the Earth Goddess."

* * *

><p>Travis was shocked. He watched Katie as she walked over to the Demeter bench and watched her make new friends. After sing-a-long was over, and when they were supposed to leave for their cabins, Travis went over to talk to Katie.<p>

"So, you're a daughter of Demeter," he said.

"Yup," she nodded.

"So I guess you won't be staying with us anymore…" he said. She nodded.

"Yeah, I move into the Demeter cabin tonight."

"Y-You won't forget your friends in the Hermes cabin, will you?" he asked awkwardly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I won't forget about Wendy," she said. His heart fell into his stomach.

"And… I won't forget about you," she said. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks," he said. She opened her mouth to say more but her siblings called out to her to go to bed.

"Well, I've got to go," she said. He nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye, Travis," she said and ran over to her siblings. Travis smiled and began walking over to his cabin.

"_This is the beginning of something beautiful_," he thought to himself. Turns out, he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked Something Beautiful! REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	2. Thirteen

**Hey guys! I decided to turn oneshot into a multi chapter story about Travis and Katie over the years! The first one was when they were 12, now they are 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do **not** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, Argus!" Katie said waving to the security guard. He grunted in response in the van and drove off, probably to pick up the other campers. Katie sighed happily and picked up her bags. She breathed in the smell of Camp Half Blood, pine and grass, the smell of her home. She walked up the hill and touched Thalia's Pine Tree. Right when she stepped through the borders, she was hit with an impact so hard, she dropped all of her things and fell to the ground.<p>

"Ow," she said rubbing her head. When her vision cleared, a beaming Travis Stoll was staring down at her. "Hey Travis, nice to see you too?" He offered a hand and helped her up. Without saying anything, he gave her a big hug.

"I missed you, Katie," he said. She blushed and smiled. She and Travis weren't exactly the best of friends, but they didn't absolutely loathe each other.

"I missed you too, Travis. I IMed you yesterday saying that I was coming back," she said awkwardly hugging him back. He released her and took one of her bags, probably to be chivalrous. She, being the feminist that she is, snatched the suitcase back, giving him a glare. He rolled his eyes. That was the Katie he knew and loved.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still good to see you in the flesh, you know. Not through some faded image from my school lawn's broken sprinkler," he said. He looked at her up and down. He frowned.

"Something wrong?" Katie asked. Travis shook his head.

"Why aren't you in your camp clothes?" he asked her. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her school uniform.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I guess I didn't have much time to change into my T-shirt. I got home from school and not two minutes later, Argus arrives at my doorstep for camp," she said. He nodded and started dragging her towards her cabin. When they arrived to his cabin's door, he stopped and faced her.

"Katie, I think I should take your bags," he said. She glared at him.

"Why? Do you think women are too weak that they can't even carry their own suitcases?" she asked. He sighed.

"No, Katie. It's just that, I should warn you-"

"You know what Travis, I think I'll be fine," she said opening the Hermes cabin door. Right when the door opened, she was tackled to the ground. Her things went everywhere for the second time today.

"Katie! You're here!" she heard Wendy say. Katie sat up rubbing her forehead. Travis was laughing in the background.

"I told you so," he said shaking his head.

"Wendy?" Katie asked, her vision still blurry from the impact.

"The one and only," Wendy said beaming. She squatted down on the floor and helped Katie organize her things. Once they were done, Wendy helped Katie off of the ground.

"So, I see that you haven't unpacked yet," Wendy said.

"Nah. When I just got into camp, Travis led me here," Katie said.

"Oh, so I guess you haven't seen the new Apollo camper…" Wendy said.

"What!" Katie and Travis said simultaneously. Travis then sheepishly looked away and coughed as if to show he had no interest in the two girls' conversation.

"What's his name?" Katie asked.

"Will Solace," Wendy said dreamily.

"_Loser_," Travis said covering it up by coughing and then looked at the ceiling.

"That's a cute name," Katie said. Travis rolled his eyes.

"_Travis is a better name_," he said under his breath.

"What did you say, Travis?" the girls asked him.

"Hmmm? Oh, um, nothing. You girls just keep talking about this dreamy _Will_," Travis said sarcastically. They didn't hear his sarcasm and brought up the subject again.

"Oh! I love his hair! His hair just looks like gold in the sun!" Wendy said mesmerized.

Travis rolled his eyes. _His gold hair is nothing compared to my luscious locks,_ he thought. Travis has seen this _amazing _Josh… he's not that great.

"Do you think there's any chance that I could meet him?" Katie asked hopingly.

_No!_ Travis thought, _Don't get sucked into his spell too!_

"No!" he said aloud. The girls turned to him.

"What do you mean no?" Wendy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I mean…" he said stalling, "I-I just think that you sh-should unpack first. Yeah! You should unpack and say hello all your cabin mates and friends! What the heck, how about you say hello to everyone in camp! Except for new campers…" he said. The girls looked at him weirdly.

"Okay," Katie said getting up and grabbing her suitcases, "You're right. I should say hello to my cabin mates. After all, I haven't seen them in a year."

"Yup!" Travis said, "Say hi to all of your Demeter friends! Be sure to take a long time… and don't run into any Apollo boys while you're walking there!" Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing, Travis. Bye Wendy, Travis. See you guys later?" Katie said walking out the door.

Once she was gone, Travis flopped onto his bed, relieved.

"You like her," Wendy accused. Travis sat up so fast that he almost hit his head on the bed above his.

"W-What? What are you talking about? I don't like Katie!" he said. Wendy rolled her eyes and started leaving the cabin.

"Y-You aren't going to tell her… are you?" Travis asked from his bunk. Wendy smiled.

"Nah. Your secret's safe with me," she said, "Plus, what kind of sister would I be if I did?" Then she left the cabin.

* * *

><p>Katie sat in the mess hall pavilion with her Demeter brothers and sisters, waiting for the Aphrodite cabin so everyone could start eating.<p>

"I don't get why the Aphrodite kids have Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner outfits," her sister, Fern said. Katie snorted in agreement. Silena was great and all, but she really needed to pick an outfit and stick with it. I mean, at camp, you're supposed to wear your Camp Half Blood T-shirt. How many ways can you crop a simple shirt?

Just then, the Aphrodite cabin came in, late as usual and took their seats. The nymphs came out and started giving everyone their welcome back dinner, full of mashed potatoes, pizza, olives, grapes, and more. It was like they were celebrating Thanksgiving. When it was their turn, the Demeter cabin left to give their share of their food to the Gods. When Katie sat back down, the Hermes cabin was called up. On his way back, Travis nudged Katie in the back. Katie turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. He smiled and winked at her. She rolled her eyes again and turned back to her food. Travis smirked and walked back to his table.

"Wow," Fern said looking at Katie and Travis, "What's going on here?"

"Hmmm?" Katie said looking up from her mashed potatoes.

"You and Travis?" Fern said.

"What about us?" she asked.

"Was I sensing some romantic tension? Hmmm?" Fern said pushing the subject further.

"Oh. Umm, no." Fern raised her eyebrows. "I don't know," Katie mumbled. She got up from the bench to carry her plate to the kitchen. When she did, she bumped into a something that spilled her plate of food all over her and she fell to the ground.

"Owww," she said, "Third time today."

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she heard a deep voice say. She looked up and saw a gorgeous boy standing in front of her holding his hand out and in the other hand, holding a bunch of napkins.

"Ummm," she said, at a loss for words. _Smooth, Katie,_ she thought to herself. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"I really am so sorry," he said handing her the napkins. She took them and started wiping potatoes off of her shirt.

"I-It's fine," she managed to get out. He smiled a blinding white smile.

"I'm Will," he said holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Will? Where have I heard that name before?" she said to herself. "I'm Katie Gardner," she said shaking his hand.

"Gardner? Lemme guess, you're Demeter's daughter right?"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious from my last name, huh," she said. He smiled again, almost blinding her.

"So, who's your parent?" she asked, "Wait! Let me guess, Aphrodite?"

"Apollo," he said.

"Dang it. Oh! You're the guy Wendy was talking about!" Katie said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said waving her hand dismissively. She smiled. Wendy was right, this guy was cute. "Well, I'd better go get changed," she said.

"Right. Sorry about that, again," he said.

"It's fine," she said.

"So, I guess I'll see you around, Katie," Will said.

"Bye," Katie said walking out of the mess hall to get changed.

* * *

><p>Travis watched the two and their little exchange from the Hermes table. He was prepared to barf. I mean, come on! Will wasn't actually concerned about Katie! He was obviously hitting on her! He probably does that <em>I'm so polite<em> move on every pretty girl he sees. Travis glared at the blonde haired boy as he went back to his table and started laughing with his buddies. Travis felt someone nudge his left shoulder. He turned around and saw Wendy giving him a warning look.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't go and do anything you'll regret," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just because you saw the two of them like that does not give you the right to punch him in the face," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, Wendy. You're making me sound like a protective boyfriend," he said. "Plus, I wouldn't do something so upfront. I'm much more sneakier than that," he said. Wendy rolled her eyes and turned to talk to another sibling.

"Hey Connor," Travis said.

"What?"

"I have a new target for pranks."

* * *

><p>The first few months of summer were just… normal. Of course, Percy stirred up trouble, The Aphrodite cabin stirred up trouble between couples, The Stolls stirred up trouble by pranks (and there seemed to be as whole lot for the Apollo cabin), and Mr. D stirred up trouble for every single person at camp.<p>

Katie would spend a lot of her time in the strawberry fields. In her free time, she would spend time with Wendy in the Hermes cabin and she would spend some time with Will. She would also sometimes bust the Stolls in their pranks.

Katie was in the arena, slicing up a dummy. And you ask why? Because she couldn't take all of the giggles in her cabin because of their dates for the fireworks. Plus, when they would realize that she still didn't have a date, they would stop talking and they would all sit in this awkward silence. Katie hated how everyone pitied her so she just left so they could have their fun.

"Stupid… fireworks… dates… boys… UGH!" she said slicing off the dummy's head and thrusting her sword through its heart.

"Woah," she heard a voice say behind her, "If this is a bad time, I can leave." She turned around to find Travis sheepishly looking from the ground to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Hey Travis," she said.

"What was that all about?" he asked nodding towards the dummy's head lying on the floor a few feet away.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"No," she said walking over to a bench and sat down taking sips from her water bottle.

"Well?"

"It's just, everyone's got a date to the fireworks but me!" she said opening up to him. He was silent for a few moments before he busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"The fireworks? Really?" he said laughing.

"Yeah, so?'

"I just thought that you were better than that. You know, better than the girls who sit at home eating ice cream and wallowing in self pity because they don't have dates," he said.

"I am!" she said defending herself.

"Right. The only difference is that while they're eating, you come here and slice some heads off," he said.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," she muttered to herself.

"No, I'm sorry," he said calming down. He suddenly blushed deep red and was very interested in his shoes.

"Travis? What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"It's just, about the fireworks," he said.

"Yeah?" Katie asked. Travis rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I was just wondering if you would be my dat-"

"Hey Katie!" Will said walking into the arena.

"Hi Will," Katie said.

"Do you want to go to the fireworks with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Cool," he said waving goodbye.

"Cool," she said back. She turned back to Travis.

"So… what did you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Ummm, nevermind," he said looking at the ground.

"Oh. Well, see you," she said.

"Bye," he said leaving the arena and walking back to his cabin.

* * *

><p>Katie was having a great time at the fireworks. Will was great, polite, and sweet. Katie looked around at all of the people at the fireworks. Almost everyone was here, but she was looking for a face, and he wasn't here.<p>

"Katie? What's wrong?" Will asked, lying down on the blanket.

"I was just wondering where Trav- I mean, nothing," she said giving up and lying down next to him.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone who wasn't a year rounder was heading off to the real world and everyone was saying their goodbyes.<p>

"Hi Katie," Travis said. Katie turned around and saw Travis standing next to her at the top of Half Blood Hill.

"Oh, hi Travis. I missed you at the fireworks," she said. He shrugged.

"I decided not to go," he said.

"Oh," she said. Just then, the camp van pulled up. "Well, Argus is here, I'd better get going." She gave him a goodbye hug, and he hugged back.

"Bye. Take care of yourself. Don't get killed, okay?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll IM you when I get home. Bye Travis. See you next summer," she said. She grabbed her things and started walking to the van. Travis watched her get in the van and drive off. Wendy walked up next to him.

"Don't worry," she said. "Something tells me she feels the same way about you." He smiled.

"I guess we'll find out next year," he said walking back to his cabin. The entire time, he was thinking about how much he couldn't wait for next summer.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's it! I hope you liked it! Review this story! You could, I don't know, review about what you want to happen when they're fourteen, or something. Just don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	3. Fourteen

**Hey guys! I haven't updated this story in a while… man. I hope you enjoy Fourteen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><span>Fourteen<span>

Travis sighed and lay on the grass of Half Blood Hill, and gazed lazily up at the clouds. _What is taking her so long?_ Travis thought. Travis has been counting the days until today, when he got to see Katie Gardner again. He has what you might call a little… crush on Katie. Last summer, he stood around like an idiot and watched Will sweep Katie off her feet. This summer, he wasn't going to make the same mistake.

A honk came from the camp van, signaling that a whole load of campers have arrived at camp. Travis sat up and watched as fourteen campers hopped out of the van. He searched the heads for Katie. To name a few familiar faces, he saw Jake Mason (Son of Hephaestus. Helps forge some of the equipment Travis and Connor need for their pranks), Michael Yew (Son of Apollo. His favorite arrows for revenge are fart arrows, much to the Stoll brothers' horror), Miranda Gardiner (Daughter of Demeter. A goody-two-shoes just like her sister), and Silena Beauregard (Daughter of Aphrodite. Doesn't approve of the Stolls' pranks, but doesn't yell at them like Katie does). There were also a handful of campers that Travis saw around camp but doesn't know their names. Katie wasn't within the group just arriving. Travis watched as all of the campers got their bags and suitcases. Then, Argus drove the van in its little garage near the Big House. There would be no more campers arriving today.

Travis stood up and brushed himself off, discouraged. He had an hour before dinner so Travis headed for the cabins so he could crash. Travis flung open the screen door to his cabin and flopped onto his bed. He left the door rattling against the doorframe, not even bothering to quiet it.

"What's up with you?" Wendy asked.

"She's not here," Travis said, "I stayed at Half Blood Hill _all day_ and she wasn't even there."

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"Katie!" Travis said. He sat up and threw his arms out thus, resulting in him hitting his head on the bunk above him. When Travis told his little brother, Connor (related on the humanly side), about his crush on Katie, he laughed and said, 'nice one'. When Travis explained that he wasn't kidding, Connor didn't really understand how someone like Travis could like someone like Katie. He even said, 'you two don't exactly harmonize, if you know what I mean'. Travis's sister Wendy (related on the godly side) figured out him liking Katie on her own. She has been the only person who has been sort of supporting him. Being Katie's friend and Travis's sister made her get to know the two. Wendy thought that Travis couldn't find a better match for him than Katie.

"Katie? Katie Gardner?" Wendy asked. She took a pile of her folded clothes out of her suitcase and put it into her designated shelf in the dresser.

"Yes, Katie Gardner," Travis said in a mocking tone, "Who else?" Wendy stifled a laugh.

"Katie's already here," she said. Travis sat up again… and hit his head again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She arrived yesterday. Her dad sent her early," Wendy said. She pushed her empty suitcase under her bed.

"Oh," Travis said. He kicked his feet up lazily.

"Oh?" Wendy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean- oh!" Travis said jumping up off his bed excitedly. He ran out the door, leaving the screen door once again knocking against the door frame.

"Much better," Wendy said.

Travis practically barged into the Demeter cabin, almost knocking down their door.

"Travis!" Jessie Olive cried out, "One of us could've been changing!" She pretended to cover her body, which was clothed. Travis looked around the cabin.

"No one looks like they're changing to me," he said. Jessie crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you looked!"

"I just wanted to make sure no one was changing, which no one was!" Travis said raising his hands in surrender. Jessie sighed.

"I said _could've_, Travis- you know what? I don't feel like explaining to you. What are you here for?" Jessie asked. All of the other Demeter children went back to what they were doing, whether unpacking or tending to their numerous plants.

"I was looking for Katie… is she here?" Travis asked looking around the cabin. Jessie shook her head.

"Nah, she's not here, but you might wanna check the Apollo cabin," she said.

"Why in Hades would I look there?" Travis asked crossing his arms. He was still bitter with Will Solace. No matter how many revenge pranks he pulled, Travis never seemed to feel satisfied.

"Um, isn't Katie dating Will?" Jessie asked. Travis's eyes widened. He stood frozen as the possibilities of what Will and Katie could be doing flashed in front of his innocent eyes. Jessie tapped her foot, watching the unresponsive boy.

"Thank you, Jessie. I really appreciate your help," Jessie said in a deep voice, imitating Travis, "Oh no problem, Travis! Really, it's my pleasure. Your thanks is enough!" Jessie said in her normal voice. Travis snapped out of his trance and flushed.

"Right. Thank you, Jessie," he said. Jessie smiled.

"No problem, Travis," she said. Travis then raced out of the cabin and ran towards the Apollo cabin.

Travis walked up to the bright, yellow cabin, panicking. He pressed his ear against the door to make sure he wasn't going to see anything that would scar him for life. Laughing. He heard laughing. High pitched laughing to be exact. All of a sudden, a deep tenor laugh joined in. Katie and Will. It had to be Katie and Will. Travis could hear voices loud enough to make out the words.

"Will, you are so bad at this!" Travis heard Katie say. 'Bad at what?' Travis mouthed. He continued listening.

"Just you wait. I'm going to get better, I swear!" Will said. Katie laughed.

"Right, we'll just see. Go again?" she said.

"Ok," Will said, "Let's do it again." Travis couldn't take it anymore. He slammed open the door.

"Ok, that's it! Stop it you two!" he said. Will and Katie looked at Travis surprised.

"Travis? What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"What am I doing? What am _I_ doing? I think the question is what are _you_ doing?" Travis asked pointing an accusatory finger at the two demigods.

"_We_ are playing cards," Katie said motioning towards the two of them and the deck on the bed. It was sorted into two piles with the exception of two cards faced down in the middle. "We were about to have a rematch," Katie said.

Travis opened and closed is mouth several times, like a dumb fish. Instead he just said, "Oh."

"So why are you here?" Katie asked. She picked up five cards out of her deck and Will did the same with his. They flipped over the two cards in the middle and started racing to place their cards on top of those two.

"I was just worried because I didn't see you get dropped off today," Travis said scratching the back of his neck.

"I came here early. My dad sent me," Katie said. She pulled three more cards out of her deck.

"Yeah… I know," Travis said.

"So is that all?" Katie asked not looking up from her game.

"Um, I guess. … Hang out with you later?" Travis asked. Katie nodded.

"See you," she said. Just as Travis walked out the door, he heard Katie cheer,

"Yes! I won again!" Travis smiled and shook his head, heading back to his cabin to find Connor.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell Miss Prissy that I'm still mad at her?" Travis said. His arms were crossed and he was looking straight ahead.<p>

"Well can you tell Mr. Immaturity that he has no right to be mad at me. I should be the one mad at him!" Katie said. Her arms were also crossed and she was having a glaring contest with the campfire. Wendy sighed.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" she asked. Wendy was seated between the two on the bench. Someone could easily spot the tired look on her face and know the stay away. No one wanted to be caught in the middle of a Gardner/Stoll fight. All of the other campers around them were busy singing along to the campfire songs, obviously trying to ignore them.

"YES!" The two said at the same time. Wendy sighed.

"Can you tell _him_ that his stupid prank was the worst one yet!" Katie snapped. Wendy turned to face Travis.

"Travis, Katie says that your prank was the-"

"Tell _her_ that it was a thoroughly thought out prank and that it wasn't stupid. Also tell _her_ that Connor was the one who came up with it," Travis said. He sniffed and flipped his curly, mop hair.

"Travis says that it was a thoroughly thought out prank and-"

"Well, tell _him_ that because of his stupid prank, all of our flowerbeds are destroyed." Katie said.

"Travis, Katie says that because of your stupid prank-"

"Tell _her_ that I'm proud of my stupid prank," Travis said smirking.

"You tell her yourself," Wendy said.

"_Wendy_, tell _her_ that I'm proud of my stupid prank," Travis repeated. Wendy sighed.

"Ugh fine. Katie, Travis is proud of his stupid prank," Wendy blurted out, not wanting to be interrupted once again.

"Tell him he's a jerk!" Katie said uncrossing her arms and gripping the bottom of the bench.

"You're overreacting!" Travis said jumping out of his seat and turning to Katie.

"And you're immature!" Katie said also jumping up. A heated stare-down went between the two. Wendy shrunk in her seat.

"Guys…" she began.

"SHUT IT!" they said not daring to look away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Travis," Katie said sitting beside his on the grass. Travis looked up.<p>

"Oh hey," he said. Then he went back to picking the dirt out of his shoes with a stick he found on the ground.

"So," Katie said bumping him on the shoulder, "I need to talk to you."

"Talk. I'm listening," Travis said.

"Well, somebody I know really likes you. It would really mean the world to her if she could go on a date with you," Katie said. Travis dropped the stick and turned to face Katie. A wide grin was set on her face.

"Really? Someone likes me?" he said raising an eyebrow. Katie nodded vigorously. "Who is she?"

"She's someone I know really well so I would appreciate it if you don't shoot her down," Katie said.

"Would you say that you're pretty close to her?" Travis asked.

"Very close," Katie said.

"Why doesn't she just ask me herself?" Travis asked.

"Well, she's a bit… shy," Katie said.

"Oh, so _she's_ shy?" Travis asked. Katie nodded.

"Mhmm," she said.

"Right, then I guess, ok," Travis said.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Travis confirmed. Katie's beamed.  
>"That's awesome! Come to the Demeter cabin at 7," she said getting up.<p>

"Alright," Travis said, "I guess I'll see _you _later."

"Sure! And you'll see your date later too!" Katie said.

"Right, I'll see my _date_ later," he said winking at Katie. She smiled back at him and walked away. _Ah Travis,_ he thought_, you charmer_.

**. . .**

Travis took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Demeter cabin at 6:58. He ran his hands through his hair, destroying the work the Aphrodite campers spent an hour on. He brushed off his sleeves of his jacket. He looked around and picked a tulip from the flowerbed in front the cabin. He walked up the steps and the wood creaked under him. He could hear high pitched chatter from within the cabin. His heart was pounding annoying in his chest. He felt like how he was when Clarisse was chasing him and his brother around camp, lightheaded and red. He brought his fist up and knocked on the wood door three times. All of the chatter stopped and he heard a few gasps and giggles. When he waited for the door to open, he fiddled with the stem of the tulip. The door opened and Jessie stepped out.

"Hey Travis!" she said.

"Um… hey," Travis said, "You look nice." He wasn't just being polite. She was wearing a white sundress with navy blue leggings peeking out underneath. She was also wearing silver cork wedges. She was wearing light makeup and her brown hair was curled and put into a messy bun with a few strands pulled out.

"Thanks," she said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. They stood there for a few seconds.

"You doing anything special tonight?" he asked.

"I sure hope so!" Jessie giggled punching him on the shoulder jokingly, but Travis didn't really understand what she was laughing about.

"... So where's Katie?" Travis asked.

"Oh um, I think she's inside," Jessie said looking behind her and back into the cabin, "Hold on one second…" She poked her head inside and called for Katie. Katie then came to the door. She was wearing a baggy T-shirt and soccer shorts. Her hair was put in a high ponytail and she was barefoot. She didn't look ready at all for a date.

"Hey Travis!" Katie said, "I hope you two have fun tonight!" _You two?_ Travis thought. He turned to Jessie to see if she was as confused as he was but she was just blushing. _Wait! When Katie was talking about someone liking me, she wasn't talking about her! She was talking about… Jessie?_ Travis thought for a moment. She did in fact say that someone liked him, but she never specifically said that it was her. She also said that they were very close, but Travis thought she was just playing games! Once he thought about it, Jessie and Katie are pretty close, they're sisters after all! So in the end, Katie was telling the truth… It was just him twisting her words to what he wanted them to mean.

"Oh," he said rocking on the balls of his feet, "so _we're_ going on the date." He gestured between him and Jessie. Katie nodded excitedly but Jessie looked at him confusedly. "Cool," he said puckering out his bottom lip. So what happens now? He looked at Jessie. She had dressed up for this date… Travis didn't really want to let her down. Travis held out his hand, "Shall we go?" he asked. Katie squealed even though she wasn't the one going on the date. Jessie just nodded her face expressionless.

"Have fun!" Katie said waving from the Demeter cabin's door. Jessie and Travis walked off, heading for the place where Travis arranged the date. You see, previously, he had tried to get Chiron's permission to leave camp and go to a restaurant in the city, but Chiron said no. He then tried going to Mr. D and tried to get his permission, but he said no _and _gave him a week of Kitchen Duty for even bringing it up (Mr. D recently lost to Chiron in pinochle and wasn't in a good mood). So Travis had to make do at camp and set up a picnic in the grassy fields next to the mess hall.

"Wow Travis," Jessie said, which was the first thing she had said ever since they left the cabins. They stood in front of a sprawled out red checkered blanket, which Travis stole from the big house. In the middle of the blanket was a picnic basket. On top of the picnic basket was a lantern lit dimly, creating the mood for the date.

"Yeah, you like?" Travis asked sitting down on the blanket.

"I love," Jessie said sitting across from him. Travis opened up the picnic basket and reached inside, pulling out two plastic plates and setting one in front of him and one in front of Jessie. He looked back in the basket.

"I hope you like PB and J," he said, "I made them while I was in Kitchen Duty today," he shrugged, "The good thing about Kitchen Duty is that it give you free access to the fridge." He grinned at her slyly and she gave a half smile back. He put two sandwiches on her plate and two on his.

"Thanks," she whispered. Her expression looked thoughtful, and she scowled as if she was arguing with herself. Travis coughed.

"So," he said, "I guess we can dig in." He grabbed his sandwich and took a bite. Jessie took her sandwich and absentmindedly ripped bits off and placed them in her mouth. Travis took another bite of his sandwich. _What do we do now?_ Travis asked himself. He cleared his throat and finished chewing his food.

"I was thinking," he said, "maybe after we're done eating, we could go to the stables and fly some Pegasus for a while," he paused looking at Jessie. She didn't even seem to notice that he was talking. Her eyes looked a million miles away, "And after that, we could go to the beach and walk around the sand for a while. By then, it should be dark, so I was thinking that we could come back here and look at the sta-"

"You like Katie," Jessie said. It wasn't a question. Travis gulped.

"I- um," he began.

"It's ok. I figured you were expecting her to go on this date with you, not me," Jessie said. She was looking down at the sandwich in her hands.

"How did you know?" Travis asked.

"Well, when you came for the date you were pretty surprised to see me. Also you asked for Katie and I kind of figured," Jessie said.

"I'm sorry," Travis said.

"Don't be," Jessie said finally looking up at him. Even though her mouth said that she was fine, her eyes were completely different. "I guess I shouldn't have asked Katie to be my wingman."

"No, it's just that you shouldn't have asked Katie to be your wingman _for me," _Travis said.

"So when did you first like Katie?" Jessie asked. Travis sighed and pretty much 'fessed up about everything. About meeting her, about becoming friends, about Will, and about their fights. When he was done, Jessie finally spoke. "Wow," she said, "Seems like you really like her." A twinge of bitterness could be heard in her voice.

"Yeah well, she'll never go for me. She's got Will after all, Mr. Perfect," Travis said. Jessie sighed.

"Okay, pity-party is over. I will be your girlfriend," she said. Travis turned to her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll be your _pretend_ girlfriend. We can act all lovey-dovey when Katie is around so we can get her jealous. After seeing how jealous she gets, she'll have to realize that she's got feelings for you," Jessie explained.

"Ah, a con," Travis said, "I like the way you think." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not a _con_. Helping a sister reveal her true feelings and doing something for a friend," Jessie said. She playfully punched Travis in the shoulder at the word _friend._ Travis beamed up at her.

"Jessie," he said, "you are the best." Jessie shrugged modestly.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Throughout the next week, whenever Katie was around, Jessie and Travis really played up the romance. They hugged, they laughed, and they kissed (on the cheek). Katie did think they were cute, but really, it was starting to get a bit annoying. Travis and Jessie were <em>always<em> together and they never seemed to keep their hands off eachother. Either Jessie had her arms around Travis's waist or Travis was hugging Jessie and playing with her hair. Will thought Katie was being irrational and said that the two of them were just going through fazes of 'new love', so Katie cut them some slack. On Friday, they all agreed to go on a double date, Jessie and Travis and Will and Katie. Travis and Will had managed to persuade Chiron into letting the four of them leave camp and go out for dinner.

When dinnertime came along, they met up at Thalia's tree. Travis and Jessie arrived there first and then Will followed. By the time Katie arrived, Jessie and Travis were whispering into each other's ear and giggling, and Will was standing a few feet away shifting back and forth awkwardly. When Katie saw those two, a rush of annoyance flooded within her. _Oh look,_ she thought, _there they are… again._ She hurried over to Will and joined her arms with his.

"Let's go," she said, her voice was friendly but her eyes were harsh. Travis pulled away from Jessie and turned to the other couple.

"Yes, let's," he said with the same harshness in his eyes. By the time the couples arrived to the restaurant, the harshness had dissipated and they were having a great time. At least… Travis and Katie were having a great time. While Travis and Katie were talking, joking, and laughing together like the good friends they were, Jessie and Will were walking along, trying to contribute to the conversation, but giving up ultimately in the end.

"Remember the time when I pranked you?" Travis asked. They sat down in their booth, Will and Katie on one side, Jessie and Travis on another.

"When? You've pranked me so many times I've lost count," Katie said laughing. Travis laughed with her.

"Right, the time… when I switched all of your shampoo bottles with hair dye!" Travis said.

"I remember that!" Jessie said trying to enter the conversation, "I had blue hair for a month!"

"And I remember you running around camp screaming your head off," Will said nudging Katie.

"You were the absolute worst! You wouldn't give me the removal cream until like, _forever!"_ Katie said.

"A month," Jessie whispered, "I said I had blue hair for _a month_."

"Yeah, it was fun seeing you freak out for a while," Travis said.

"A month," Jessie hissed.

"Remember when I exchanged your gardening tools with the Apollo cabin's weapons?" Travis asked smiling at the memory.

"How could I not? I wasn't going to garden the strawberry plants with bows and arrows and basketballs!" Katie said.

"I remember getting you back for that!" Will said, "We totally-"

"And then when you pulled out all of our flowers? That was not fun the replant," Katie said cutting Will off. Will sighed and sat back against the chair. Jessie glanced between Katie and Travis. She started to lean towards Travis, to rest her head on his shoulder. Katie noticed what she was doing.

"-And the time you killed the grass on our roof? _Not _cool," she said punching him in the shoulder. When she did, his shoulder was pushed back and Jessie's head missed, and instead rested on Travis' lap.

"Um Jessie? What are you doing?" Travis asked. Jessie sat back up and blushed.

"Uh, nothing," she said sitting back up. Will was raising an eyebrow at Katie, but she didn't notice.

"Anyways, that was-" Travis said starting up his conversation with Katie once again.

That was pretty much how the entire dinner went… and the walk back to camp.

When they entered to borders, Jessie grabbed Travis and dragged him away from Katie so they could talk privately.

"Hey what was that about?" Travis asked. Jessie sighed.

"We need to break up," she whispered.

"What?" Travis asked.

"We need to break up," Jessie repeated, clearer this time. Travis stared at her in confusion.

"What? But you're supposed to help me make Katie jealous! And we're doing so well!" Travis said. Jessie sighed and stared at the spot just above his left shoulder, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you know why I said I'd be your 'pretend' girlfriend?" she asked.

"You wanted to help Katie realize her true feelings and help me out," Travis said reciting from his memory.

"Yes, I said that. But I thought that if we did _act_ like boyfriend and girlfriend, you would eventually like the idea and go for… me," Jessie said.

"Wha-"

"And I'm right now realizing how stupid that idea was," Jessie said, her voice strained.

"I'm sorry," Travis said.

"Don't be," Jessie said. She looked up at him. "After all, out little con worked. She really does like you," Jessie said.

"… You called it a con," Travis said smiling. Jessie smiled back.

"Well, I guess it kind of was a con," she said. They stared at each other for a while.

"So… it this it?" Travis asked.

"I guess so," Jessie said. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm going to go to bed. Go get her."

"Jessie," he said, "You're the best." She smiled sadly.  
>"I know."<p>

**. . .**

Travis walked back to Will and Katie in a daze.

"Where's Jessie?" Katie asked.

"She went back to her cabin," Travis said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She just left?" Katie asked confused.

"Well, we kind of, broke up," Travis said. Katie felt a flutter in her chest and quietly scolded herself for feeling that way.

"Oh," she said trying to be sympathetic, "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok," he said. Travis sighed. "I'm going to take a walk." Travis nodded towards Will and trudged toward the beach. Katie started to follow but Will grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't go after him," Will said. Katie crossed her arms.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're dating me, not him," Will said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked, "Travis is just a friend."

"Well you two certainly don't act like it," Will said, "Especially after what I've seen today."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Don't 'what do you mean' me! Remember how you acted at dinner? Cutting your boyfriend out of situations? Acting jealous when your _sister_ tried to hug her _boyfriend_?" Will said.

"I was just hanging out with Travis," Katie said.

"Right," Will said looking away from her and staring at a dead patch of grass. He leaned against Thalia's tree. Katie shook her head and started to follow the way Travis went.

"… If you follow Travis, I leave," Will whispered. Katie almost didn't hear him. _Almost._ She whipped around and turned to face him. He wouldn't look at her.

"Excuse me? You're making me choose between one of my _best friends_ and my _boyfriend_?" Katie asked. Will nodded. Katie sighed and placed her hand on Will's cheek and pushed it to face her. "Don't do this," she said, "I really like you. Don't make me choose."

"I'm sorry," Will said. Katie stared at him open-mouthed. She turned back to where Travis was. He was no more than a speck now. She then looked at her boyfriend and sighed.

**. . .**

Travis sat in the sand, watching the waves lap the shore. He thought about what Jessie had done for him. She pretended to be his girlfriend so he could get her sister to like him. She also happened to like him while she was doing that and hoped that if they pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend long enough, he would end up liking her instead of Katie. Man, how messed up is his life? Travis felt someone sit beside him in the sand.

"Hey," Katie said staring at the waves.

"Hey," Travis said.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Travis shrugged.

"I could be better," he said. Katie nodded. They sat there in a comfortable silence, listening to the crickets chirp and the waves lap. "Where's Will?" Travis asked. Katie wrapped her arms around her knees and shivered.

"He left. We broke up," Katie said. Travis turned to her surprised but her expression was still calm. "He made me choose between you and him," she said. She nudged Travis with her shoulder, "And I chose you." Travis smiled at her and she finally turned and smiled back.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?" Katie asked. Travis nodded but he could feel his chest tighten up a bit. He ignored it and stood up. He brushed his pants off and held out his hand to Katie. She took it and he helped pull her up.

"Would you like me to walk you to your cabin, my fair lady?" he asked playfully bowing to her like a gentleman. She laughed and curtsied to him.

"I would absolutely positively _love_ that," she said. They ran off laughing, leaving footsteps in the sand wherever they walked.

* * *

><p>The fireworks and the end of the summer came shortly after that. Since they were currently dateless, Katie, Travis, and Wendy decided to go together. They brought a bag of popcorn and threw them at couples making out. At the end of summer, they all said their goodbyes, but it was very tense for everybody because they knew, the Titan war was coming soon. At the counselor meeting, Percy informed them that Kronos has risen and taken over Luke's body. Because of those news, people who usually leave camp for the school year, decided to stay. Katie was one of them. Katie and Wendy sat by Thalia's Tree, watching the remaining campers who were going to leave for the school year leave from the vans.<p>

"I can't believe I'm staying," Katie said to herself.

"Well, it's much safer here than if you went back to your dad," Wendy said. Katie nodded.

"And there's going to be a huge war next summer," Katie said, "We might not make it." Wendy shoulder bumped her.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said, "We have all school year to worry about it. Let's just have this one day to relax." Katie nodded and watched as the last van left camp.

"Well, I guess that's it," Katie said.

"Yeah, but you'll have a blast at camp. You have me and your sisters!" Wendy said.

"And Travis too," Katie added.

"Of course Travis," Wendy said. A shadow loomed over the two.

"Talking about me, girls?" Travis asked his hands on his hips. Wendy smiled and gestured for him to sit down with them. He sat beside Katie and grinned at her. She waved and smiled back. Wendy leaned back and lay down on the grass.

"So," she said staring at the clouds overhead, "what's the agenda for today?" Katie lay back also, followed by Travis.

"I dunno," Travis said, "I was thinking we could stay here, do nothing, and watch the clouds." Wendy and Katie turned to him. He smirked at them.

"Nah," all of them said at the same time.

"Do you wanna prank the Apollo cabin?" Wendy asked.

"Yes!" Travis said. The two stood up and turned to Katie.

"You want to come with?" Wendy asked.

"Well-"Katie started.

"Oh come on, Katie!" Travis said, "Live a little!"

"Fine," she said standing up beside them.

"Great!" Wendy said, "Let's meet at the Apollo cabin in ten minutes." She ran off. Travis turned to Katie.

"Do you want to come with me to get supplies?" Travis asked.

"I'd love to," Katie said. And then the two ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for Fourteen! Man, we finally got rid of Will! And Travis and Katie are back to being friends. A lot of things happen when you're fourteen. Now the next one is fifteen. Remember, Percy was fifteen for most of The Last Olympian. Remember to REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	4. Fourteen part two

Fourteen Part Two

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your arms off and force feed them to the Pegasus," Katie snarled. Travis started backing away, but he couldn't stop the growing smirk on his face.

"Because you love me?" he asked. Katie stopped and put a hand onto her chin.

"Wow that is such a good reason…" she mused.

"Really?"

"No!" she yelled. Travis started to make a break for it, towards the climbing wall and Katie quickly followed. They left behind the bags and bags of spilled seeds on the Demeter gardening shed floor. Travis' cackled all of the while he was we running and Katie started reaching for her duel knives that were at her waist.

"Woah!" Wendy said, grabbing Katie's shoulders, stopping her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to murder your brother!" Katie yelled so Travis could hear. Wendy jumped in front of her so Katie had to look at her.

"You need to calm down. You've been like this ever since the end of the summer," she said. Katie looked at the ground and sheathed her knives. "Let's take a walk," Wendy said soothingly. Katie nodded and Wendy walked her over to the border of Camp Half Blood, near Thalia's tree. They sat down on the soft green grass and stared at the light falling snow that was piling outside of the magical borders of Camp. "Relaxing, isn't it?" Wendy remarked. Katie sighed and nodded. She stuck her hand across the border and caught a few snowflakes. "Sometimes I wish that Mr. D would let it snow inside Camp for a few days."

"I guess," Katie mumbled. Beside her, Wendy fixed her ponytail and turned to Katie.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," Katie said.

"Oh please. Don't tell me nothing is going on. You've been trying to kill my brother everyday now," Wendy said.

"It's only because he gives me a reason to!" Katie protested. "You know, he was actually pretty cool the past few summers but if this is how he acts during the year… I don't know," Katie said, stopping herself.

"… What?" Wendy asked, dreading what Katie was about to say next.

"It's just, he's so immature! He pulls so many pranks on me and he just loves to test me! He knows that I hate his pranks! It's like he doesn't even respect our friendship," Katie muttered.

"And?" Wendy asked.

"And if this is how he really acts, I'm not sure if I want to…" Katie's voice drifted away and she left her sentence unfinished.

"You don't want to be his friend anymore?" Wendy finished.

"No! Of course not!" Katie said, looking at her friend disbelievingly.

"But that was what you were going to say," Wendy said.

"Yeah, well I don't actually mean that," Katie said, "I couldn't imagine _not _being his friend."

"That's good," Wendy said, relieved.

"Yeah, it's just, I wish that he would lay off me for a while," she said.

"He just wants your attention," Wendy said.

"Like a puppy? He chews on my slippers and pees on the couch so I notice him?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure about the peeing part, but yeah, I guess he's like a puppy," Wendy said. Katie's eyes got wide and she covered her mouth.

"He's chewed on your slippers?" she asked. Wendy shrugged.

"Yeah, this was when we were really little," she said, "He and Connor just had a thing for shoes." Katie exploded in laughter and Wendy added a few giggles. After she was done, Katie sighed.

"It's nice, getting my mind off of the war this summer," she said. Wendy nodded. "Do you think some of us won't survive?" Katie asked. Wendy didn't do anything for a while, but then she nodded.

"For sure," she said. Katie scooped up some snow from the ground and shaped it into a snowball.

"I just can't imagine any of us not being here, you know? I mean, Camp wouldn't be the same if Jake wasn't in the forges, making a new robot for Connor, or if Silena wasn't in the stables, teaching new kids to ride the Pegasus, or if Jesse wasn't playing in the sing-a-long, or if Clarisse wasn't shoving someone's head in a toilet, or if Annabeth wasn't reading a book in front of the Athena cabin, or if Brooke wasn't trying to beat her record on the climbing wall, or if… or if…" Katie trailed off.

"If Travis wasn't pranking you?" Wendy suggested.

"Right! Wait, no…" Katie said. Wendy laughed and nudged her shoulder.

"It's true. Camp wouldn't be Camp if you weren't chasing Travis around for a stunt he just pulled," she said. Katie scoffed. "No! It's true! Camp wouldn't be the same without you."

"Don't tell Will that," Katie said, "He might turn that into a song." She sighed at the bitter-sweet memory. Wendy got up off of the ground and offered a hand to Katie.

"Are we all done from our little Travis-rage?" she asked. Katie nodded and brushed her shorts off. She then got an idea.

"Hey Wendy, can you get a bucket and meet me back here?" she asked eyeing the snow. Wendy looked at her suspiciously, knowing what she was planning. But, she was a daughter of Hermes so she got the bucket anyways. Let's just say, at dinnertime, Travis got a bit more than what he asked for when he told his cup for soda… _with ice_.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your ice?" Katie asked, leaning over Travis' wet shoulder. His face warmed and he turned to face her, splashing a few of his siblings with his damp, curly hair.<p>

"Yup, I love it, sweetheart," he said, matching her tone. She laughed and ruffled his wet hair, once again getting his siblings wet.

"Kit-kat! Stop it!" Connor protested. With that, Travis shook his head harder, getting Connor even wetter. "Hey!" he exclaimed. He shielded his face and used his elbow to his Travis on the arm. Katie gave Travis a high five and walked away to her table. Seeing their little exchange, Wendy got up from her seat, on the other end of the table, and made her way to Travis.

"Nice one," she whispered. She then walked to the kitchen and dropped off her plate.

"What's a nice one?" Connor asked. Travis clammed up and started picking at his peas. "Is this about Katie?" he asked, a mix between amused and annoyed. Travis looked up from his food and covered Connor's mouth with his hand.

"Be louder, will you?" he hissed. He looked at Katie at her table, and she was talking to Wendy. Connor rolled his eyes and licked his brother's hand. Having that happen often, Travis pinched Connor's nose shut also. Like always, Connor waited until he couldn't hold his breath any longer and shoved his hand away.

"A minute and five seconds," Travis said, looking at his wrist, where there was a make-believe watch, "I've very disappointed in you." Connor rolled his eyes and shoved some chicken in his mouth.

"Whatever, Katie lover," he said with his mouth full.

"Ew, Connor. No one wants to see that," Ann, their sister, said.

"Whatever Ann," Connor said. Travis quickly leaned across the table.

"Did you hear what Connor said?" Travis whispered.

"That you like Katie? Yeah," she said, flicking some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Shhh!" Travis hissed, making enormous gestures with his hands.

"Dude, it's not a secret. Everyone knows," she said.

"Everyone?" he asked.

"Well, anyone who has a brain," Ann said, "So that rules out Percy, Jake, and Hank," she said nudging her brother next to her. Travis sat back down in his seat and looked over to Katie. When she saw that he was looking at her, she quickly turned away. Travis got up from his seat, grabbed his plate and walked confidently over to her.

"Hi Katie," he said, squishing himself in between her siblings.

"Hey Travis," she said, smiling, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I saw you looking at me. Were you wondering what you were going to get me?" he asked.

"For Christmas? Travis, Christmas already passed," she said. She stabbed some broccoli and put it in her mouth. _It's okay, _Travis thought, _she leaves during the school year. She wouldn't know._

"Uh no," he said.

"Hanukah?" she guessed.

"No…" he said.

"… Kwanza?"

"My birthday! Sheesh, this should be common knowledge," Travis chided her.

"Really?" Katie asked, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Travis muttered.

"What? And you tell me now?" she asked, hitting him on his shoulder. He inched away, pressing his back on her sibling's shoulder, eyeing her duel knives.

"Yeah. Like I said, It should be common knowledge." Katie rolled her eyes.

"But I don't understand why you couldn't have told me sooner!" she said.

"Why?"

"I would've thrown you a surprise party!" Katie said.

"Really?" Travis asked. His eyes got big and practically sparkled with possibilities.

"Yeah, well it's too late now," Katie said, shrugging her shoulder. Travis coughed, quenching his sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said, disappointed, "Well, bye," he said.

"Later," Katie said, looking at her food. She prayed for him to go away faster, for she couldn't contain her growing smile. When he left the Mess Hall, Katie quickly put her plate away and found Wendy in her cabin. Thankfully, Travis wasn't around. "Wendy!" she said, sitting down on her bed beside her.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going to throw Travis a surprise party!" she said.

"For what?"

"For his birthday! Sheesh, shouldn't this be common knowledge?" Katie said, imitating him.

"My gods, you sound so much like him! Are you really Travis dressed up as Katie?" Wendy asked, pulling at Katie's cheeks. She swatted her away.

"Yes it's me! But I'm going to throw Travis a surprise party!" she said, telling her the news again.

"But isn't his birthday tomorrow?" she asked. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"So?" she asked. Her expression practically yelled: _your point?_ Wendy waved for her to continue. "Anyways, will you help me?" she asked. Wendy scratched her forehead.

"I don't know. I'm not feeling so hot," she said, "My head hurts and my nose is runny." Katie got up off of the bed and handed Wendy the tissue box from the nearby dresser. "Thank you," Wendy said, after she finished blowing her nose.

"How can you get sick?" Katie asked, concerned.

"I've been visiting the borders a lot lately," Wendy said. Katie nodded. That made sense.

"So you can't help me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," she moaned, coughing into her tissue.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Katie asked.

"Probably," Wendy said.

"Alright. I'll help you there," Katie said. She helped the weak Wendy to the infirmary, where Chiron took her into his hands.

Katie then set out to find someone to help her with Travis' party. She already had an idea in her mind. There would be balloons, people, and lots and lots of food. Katie went from person to person and they were either busy, or they just didn't want to go to a party for Travis. For those people, Katie sent them a deadly glare and added them onto her list. The top of course was reserved for Travis. In her entire day of searching, the only person that said they could help/come was Connor.

Katie, exhausted from running around, trudged to her cabin after the campfire. She didn't change into her pajamas or wash up. She just fell on her bed and buried her face into her fuzzy green comforter, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do?" Connor asked Katie.<p>

"Can you help me blow up these balloons, Con?" Katie asked, holding up her bag of balloons.

"Yeah sure, Kit-kat," Connor said. He picked out and balloon and started blowing. "Where did you even get these, anyway?" he asked.

"I bought them at the camp store," Katie said in-between puffs. Connor slapped his hand against his forehead, sending his half blown balloon flying.

"Kit-kat, you're getting help from a Stoll," he said, "You could've gotten those balloons for free!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Thief," she muttered.

"Goody-two-shoes," he mumbled back, "I have no idea why my brother likes you," he breathed.

"Did you say something?" Katie asked.

"I said how many balloons do you want?" Connor asked.

"At least ten," Katie said. Connor nodded. That wouldn't be much of a challenge. After they got done with ten, they put all of the balloons in a pile.

"Where should we put these?" he asked.

"Put it in my cabin," Katie said. After they did, they headed over to the kitchen to make a cake. After some pleading to the harpies, they finally got the entire kitchen to work with. "Where's that cookbook," Katie muttered to herself, sorting through cabinets. After a full thirty minutes of looking, she gave up. She leaned against the sink, scanning for any place she hadn't looked. "You could help," she said to Connor.

"Yeah, whatever," Connor said, deeply engrossed with the book in his hands.

"Put that book away and help me!" Katie said, snatching the book out of his hands. She looked at the title. _500 Recipes for Hungry Demigods! by Demeter._ Katie looked at Connor, disbelievingly. "This is the book I was looking for!" Connor shrugged. "I've been looking for this for thirty minutes!" Katie said, exasperated, "How long have you had this?"

"Since the beginning…?" Connor said, cautiously. Katie groaned dramatically and slammed the book on the counter, flipping through the pages. Sometime she forgot how it was so hard to work with Stolls.

"Does Travis like chocolate?" she asked, finding the recipe.

"Oh yeah, he loves it," Connor said.

"Alright. We're making him a chocolate cake. Get the ingredients as I say them," she instructed, "Eggs, chocolate, flour, milk…"

After two hours of messy mixing, taste testing, some more mixing, taste testing, putting it in the oven, and taste testing, the cake was finally ready. When Katie opened the oven door, the heat slapped her in the face and she turned away. She carefully grabbed the tin that held the cake and kneed the door shut. Connor set out a paper plate and Katie plopped the finished result on it. They looked at their cake, hopefully. Turns out, it was not bigger than a small cupcake. Katie smacked Connor on the back of the head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you eat that much batter!" Katie said. Connor rubbed his slightly upset stomach.

"Well, I told you not to keep it in the oven that long!" Connor said.

"It said: 30-35 minutes. Keep it in longer _if necessary. _I thought it was necessary!" Katie defended.

"But not for an hour!" he said. Katie huffed and looked down at their pathetic excuse for a cake.

"Let's just decorate it," she said. They looked through the kitchen for some kind of frosting. They couldn't find any. "How could they not have frosting?" Katie asked herself.

"Uh, Katie?" Connor said, looking down at the cookbook. Katie walked over and read what was on the page. _As for frosting, don't bother. There's already too much sugar in this treat! Try some cereal instead._ Katie groaned.

"Thanks mom," she muttered.

"I guess this will have to do," Connor said.

"Alright," Katie said, scooping up the cake, "Let's go get the balloons." They headed to her cabin and found two of her younger siblings sitting on them and popping them.

"What are you two doing?" Katie exploded. She ran over to the last surviving balloon and took it out of their grubby hands. Immediately the two started crying. Katie sighed and handed the balloon over to Connor for safe keeping. She kneeled down next to them and shushed and cooed at them until they started crying. After they did, another hour had passed and they were running out of time. "Let's go, Connor," Katie said, running out of the cabin.

"Where?" Connor asked.

"Does the snow sound good?" Katie asked. Connor gasped.

"Katie? Leaving the camp borders? Going against Chiron's rules?" Connor asked.

"It's just for a few minutes," Katie said. Connor sighed.

"And when I thought you weren't uptight anymore," he said. Katie rolled her eyes and they quickly stepped into the freezing snow. "How many more people are coming?" Connor asked. He stomach groaned and he clutched it.

"Just us," Katie said.

"Just us?" Connor asked. Katie nodded. "I think Travis would like it if it was just you," he said.

"Connor!"

"-Plus my stomach is yelling at me to go to a bathroom," he finished. Katie inched away. "I can get him for you," Connor said.

"That would be good. Thanks for helping me with this sad little party," Katie muttered. Connor saluted her and ran off to find Travis. Katie took a deep breath and ignored the coldness of her feet. She waited for a few minutes, watching the snowflakes fall over the chocolate cake.

"-Connor what are you doing?" Travis said. Katie quickly put on a smile and tried to make the balloon and the cake slightly presentable.

"Just trust me," she heard Connor say.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Travis asked.

"I've got to use the bathroom. A bit of advice, never eat too much batter," Connor said. Katie rolled her eyes and watched as Connor led a blindfolded Travis past the camp boundaries.

"Wow!" he jumped up in surprise.

"Too cold for you?" Katie asked. Connor took the blindfold off of Travis and ran off to the bathroom.

"Katie?" Travis asked confused.

"Surprise," she said, holding up the balloon and the cake.

"For me?" he asked. She nodded and walked over to him. Behind them, the sun was starting to set and people were just beginning to leave the Mess Hall.

"I hope you like chocolate," she said.

"I love chocolate," he confirmed. She picked up the small cake and swallowed it whole. Katie waited for him to recoil and spit it out but that never came.

"Does it taste alright to you?" she asked.

"It tastes fine. Why?" Travis asked.

"Nothing," she said smiling. "I told Connor that it needed more time to bake," she hissed to herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Katie said. Travis laughed nervously.

"So is this my surprise party?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Sorry about the outcome."

"Why apologize? You're here, right?" Travis asked. Katie smiled and looked down.

"Well, here's your balloon," she said, handing him the balloon. He thanked her and dropped it on the ground. It didn't even float.

"So, where are my presents?" Travis asked.

"I uh… hmm," Katie said. _The balloon isn't enough? What else do I have?_ she thought. She undid her ponytail and handed her hair tie to him. He had an orange-ish glow on his face from the vibrant sunset.

"A hair tie? Thanks," he said, picking some of her excess hair off of it.

"Sorry," she said, "I don't have anything else." Travis thought for a moment.

"How about a dance?" he asked.

"With no music?" Katie asked.

"We have snow, a sunset, a beautiful girl-"Katie blushed, "-and a gorgeous guy. Why do we need music to dance?"

"I guess," she said. They walked closer to each other. Katie put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled each other close, trying to keep warm in the freezing snow. Katie rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. After a while of silence, Travis spoke.

"Katie?" he said softly. She looked up at him. His blue eyes looked away from her. "Can I have one more present?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I have… a kiss," he choked. Katie blushed and leaned up. She pressed her lips against his warm cheek and stayed there for a few seconds. When she went back down, Travis' cheeks were burning.

"It that good for you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he squeaked. Katie giggled and rested her head back on his shoulder and sighed. This was how it was supposed to be. This felt… right.

"Happy birthday," she muttered into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next few months didn't get any better than that. Travis started pranking Katie even more after that night and she was really starting to wonder if he was playing around, or just being mean. She totally snapped on Easter day. Katie's eyes slowly opened up and found none of her siblings in the cabin. She threw her blanket off of her and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers. She looked out the door and found a boat load of campers forming a semicircle around her cabin, Demeter campers included. Most of the campers were laughing, or at least had a look of amusement on their face. The Demeter campers just looked horrified. Katie ran outside and joined the semicircle, trying to find out what was going on.<p>

"Katie, look!" Miranda Gardiner said, pointing to their roof. On their grass roof was the Stoll brothers, and hundreds and hundreds of chocolate Easter bunnies. When Travis saw her, he hopped off of the roof and walked over to her proudly.

"Hey Katie, do you like chocolate?" Travis asked waving a chocolate bunny in her face. Katie's mouth fell open, remembering the night she gave him a chocolate cake. Now he was making fun of her for that? She was being nice and he decided to tease her about it? Now, that was just cruel.

"That is enough!" Katie yelled. All of the other campers stopped laughed and they turned to look at Katie and Travis. "You! How could you? I was being nice, but you make fun of me for it? Fine! From now on, we are _rivals!_ I'm no longer your friend," Katie said, stomping away. Travis stood frozen and dropped his chocolate bunny on the ground. Connor hopped down from the roof and patted Travis' shoulder.

"Alright. Nothing to see here. Scam!" Connor yelled at all of the other campers. They quickly dissipated so soon it was just Connor and Travis.

"I just wanted to pay her back," Travis muttered, in a daze. Connor looked at him sadly. Even though he didn't know if Travis and Katie was a good couple, he still wanted his brother to be happy.

"I'm sorry, bro," he said.

* * *

><p>The end of the school year was rapidly approaching. As it did, Katie couldn't help but think about the great big war that was about to take place. She sat in front of her cabin, musing. She knew not everyone was going to make it. That was a given. She just couldn't imagine Camp Half Blood without them. They were a family and losing family hurt. She got up from her seat and walked over to the Apollo cabin. She held her knuckle up to knock on the screen door, but decided to just go in. Inside, she found a couple of Apollo campers, including the one she was looking for.<p>

"Katie!" Will said when he saw her. He got up to put his guitar away, but she stopped him.

"I have a song request."

* * *

><p>They worked for the rest of the evening and came up with a nice result. When the campfire came along, Katie was itching for Will to lead the camp in their song. As everyone got seated, they started singing their usual songs, <em>Someone's in the Kitchen with Chiron <em>and _Satyr_. The flames shot up and everyone was in high spirits. Eventually, Will got up from his bench and waited for everyone to quiet down. When they did, he started talking.

"Hey everyone. As you all know, there is a war coming soon." There was a few muttering. "And we all know that not all of us are going to make it." Chiron started to walk over but Will held a hand up, stopping him. "So because of that, Katie and I wrote a song. I hope you guys like it," he said. He pulled up a stool and sat down, strumming the chords they decided on. Then he started singing. At first everyone was silent, listening intently at the song. Katie mouthed the words along with him, not daring to break the calm silence. She looked around at the other campers' expressions. Some were listening intently to Will's singing. Others were hugging each other sadly. A few even started crying. When Will got to the final time to sing the chorus, his voice cracked and he choked. Nobody said anything for a few seconds so Katie decided to take a chance.

"-When you do, just know I'll miss you.

It's true, camp wouldn't be the same without you.

Yes, camp wouldn't be the same without you.

It wouldn't be home without you," she sang without a guitar, picking up where Will left off. She started singing the chorus again and a few other campers joined her. Slowly, as they got to the next line, a chorus of sad voices rang through Camp Half Blood. Everyone sang the chorus along with Katie.

"_-Yes, camp wouldn't be the same without you._

_It wouldn't be home without you,"_ the entire camp sang, ending it on the final note. Katie looked around at everybody. They all sat on their seats with the crickets chirping before they jumped up and started hugging all of their friends. Some cried on each other's shoulders and others just stood there in each other's arms. Katie hugged the crying Miranda and rubbed her back.

"Shhh," Katie whispered, "It's fine." Miranda sniffled and went over to hug another one of her friends. Katie walked over to Wendy and they wrapped each other in their arms. Katie swallowed the ball that was traveling up her throat.

"You took it to Will," Wendy said.

"Yeah," Katie's voice wavered. Wendy laughed sadly and rubbed her back.

"I'm going to talk to my other siblings," Wendy said, breaking their hug.

"Okay," Katie whimpered, wiping some fresh tears out of her eyes. As everyone paired off, Katie stood, wiping the nonstop waterfall of tears. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Travis. He looked at her for a second before holding out his arms. She didn't hesitate when she ran into his arms and cried. She didn't totally forgive him but she needed Travis to know that camp wouldn't be the same without him, also.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, huh. I'm thinking about making that into an actual song. It just came to me. Also, I thought that camp would have a final heart-to-heart campfire session before the war started. Sigh. Remember to review. butterfly kisses<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	5. Fifteen

Fifteen

The war started two days after Katie's birthday, which pretty much sucked. It was like, _Oh hey, Happy Birthday! Yeah, for a present, you get to live a week as a fifteen year old _and then_ you get to die! Do you like it?_ To top it off, Katie didn't even really care it was her birthday because the war was _so dang close._ She, and along with everyone else at Camp, spent their entire days and free times at the arena or in archery, honing their skills. But really, all Katie got was a mumbled "Happy Birthday" from her siblings and a hug from Travis (which followed a shove and a glare from Katie).

Even though her birthday was pretty bad, the worst day of Katie's existence would have to be the day Beckendorf died, also known as the start of the war. News of Beckendorf's death shook the camp. But what really jarred Katie was that she had seen Beckendorf hours before his death. She saw him get on Blackjack and set off to find Percy. He didn't know that he was going to die- and he sure didn't plan that he was going to die. It was horrible to think that it was the last moment Katie ever saw Beckendorf. Even though some people were grieving Beckendorf, most of the campers got mad when they heard about what happened to Beckendorf. Katie was in the second group. She just wanted to slice up every single monster on the Princess Andromeda. Every camper felt like it was their duty to avenge Beckendorf.

Another thing that made the day worse was Silena. Katie was on friendly terms with the child of Aphrodite but _holy Hera _the girl wouldn't stop crying. Katie was already frustrated enough with dealing with the Stolls and the hot, humid weather sure wasn't helping with her mood. Silena's constant wailing just fueled Katie's disgruntlement. But, Katie had to cut her some slack. Her boyfriend (and possibly one true love) had just died. That was probably pretty rough.

To top the day off, Katie and the other counselors had to be herded into the Big House to discuss the oncoming war. Clarisse said she wasn't going to let the Ares cabin fight in the war just because of some stupid chariot. Also, Percy had read the Great Prophesy and _wow. _Talk about a downer. After that, he mentioned that there was a spy in Camp._ Seriously? _Katie thought, _Are you serious? Beckendorf died because of some slimy traitor in Camp? _Silena wailed louder and Katie looked at her sympathetically.

What Katie said next wasn't nice at all. In fact, it was arguably _cruel_. But Katie was having a bad day and at least she had a reason for saying what she said. When the counselors were pointing fingers at who the traitor could be, she said: "Yes, like one of Luke's siblings." She glanced at Travis and Connor as she said that. Connor immediately jumped out of his seat and started protesting at Katie. Travis gazed at her, hurt, but then joined his brother in arguing with Katie.

"How can say that?" Travis yelled at her. Katie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well, I know that you Hermes kids can do some pretty bad things," she said.

"What? The pranks? Katie-" Connor started, looking confused.

"No! Not the pranks. Well, kind of," Katie said, looking pointedly at Travis. Travis set his jaw and slammed his hands on the ping pong table.

"I already told you that I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled.

"Yeah right!" she screamed. Other arguing erupted from the ping pong table by other campers. Clarisse looked one step away from flipping the table upside down.

"Stop!" Silena yelled at everyone. She lectured them and made them all feel extremely guilty. Katie slumped back into her chair and gave a final glare at Travis and Connor. Travis looked at her with a sudden urgency. He started to mouth something to her, but she looked at the ground and waited intently for the meeting to end.

When it did, Katie jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the Big House. She was smacked once again by the heat and she groaned as she squinted her eyes to try and find Wendy. She felt someone grab her arm and whirl her around.

"Katie, we need to talk," Travis said.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said coolly, trying to slip away.

"Yes there is! Look, why are you still mad at me? I don't even know what I did wrong!" Travis said, running a hand through his curls. Katie opened her mouth wide and glared at him. "Okay, maybe I do know what I did wrong, but I already told you that I didn't mean it like that! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you sure you didn't?" Katie asked.

"Yes," he breathed, "Please Katie."

"Please what? Forgive you?"

"Why would you forgive me? I did nothing wrong. I just want you to please realize that I didn't mean it the way you took it," he said.

"So it's my fault? I misread the situation?" Katie asked.

"Yes! Finally you get it!" Travis said, relieved.

"No. I don't," Katie said. She ripped her arm away and stormed off to the Hermes cabin, praying that Travis wouldn't follow. He didn't.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going to die soon," Wendy said.<p>

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine," Katie remarked, but didn't disagree with her. She picked a fallen leaf off of the ground and ripped it apart into little shreds. The trees in the woods provided a big enough shade from the sun and that was where Wendy and Katie were residing.

"I'm sixteen and I'm going to die. Why so young? Tell me, Katie! And it must be even worse for you because you're only fourteen-"

"I'm fifteen," Katie said.

"Really? Since when?" Wendy asked.

"Two days ago," Katie said casually, throwing the leaf bits in the air.

"What? Oh my gods Katie! I'm so sorry! Happy belated Birthday," she said, "I'll get you a present soon."

"Oh, you don't have to. Nobody else did."

"Really? Now I _have _to get you a present!" Wendy said.

"I'm fine with not-"

"Just accept my present, Katie," Wendy said. Katie paused and picked up another leaf.

"Fine. When you give it to me, I'll accept your present." Katie said. Wendy nodded, satisfied.

"Good. Now, onto another subject. What is it with you and my brother?" she asked. She sprawled on her stomach and rested her chin on her palms. "When did you guys become so… unfriendly?"

"When he mocked and embarrassed me," Katie said.

"Is this about the chocolate bunnies? Katie, it was just a prank," Wendy said.

"Don't you take his side! I-I gave my heart out to him and he mocked me! And now, he's saying that I misread the situation and it's my _fault._"

"Are you sure that when he did the prank, he was mocking you?" Wendy asked.

"What else was I supposed to think the prank was? He spent the entire year tormenting and humiliating me with pranks. How could he do something like that and not expect me to be hurt?"

"Maybe it was both your faults," Wendy said, rationalizing.

"No. It's his. If he wasn't so insensitive, he would realize that he was the one that did the wrong," Katie said.

"Katie, you are too stubborn for your own good," Wendy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said.

* * *

><p>After Percy gave everyone their assignments on where they were to defend, cabins started heading out and leaving the main area.<p>

"Katie!" Katie turned around and saw Wendy hauling a hunk of celestial bronze.

"Hi, Wendy," Katie turned to her cabinmates, "Give me a second, will you guys?" She walked over to meet Wendy.

"Happy Birthday!" Wendy said, shoving the hunk of metal into Katie's arms, "It's celestial bronze shoulder armor. Maybe it'll save you from getting your arm chopped off in battle."

"Wow, this is really useful!" Katie took off her Camp shirt and put the shoulder armor over her tank top. She then put her shirt back on and hit her shoulder, resulting in a clanging noise. The armor covered her shoulders, her chest, and the upper half of her back. Because it didn't cover her stomach and her lower back, the armor wasn't too heavy. "You should have one too."

"Don't worry. I asked Nyssa to forge me one. I just got both of them right now, so I left mine somewhere over there," Wendy said motioning towards the crowd of Hermes campers. Katie nodded.

"Alright. Hopefully, I'll see you later," Katie said.

"You too." Katie walked over to her siblings and headed over to place they were assigned to.

* * *

><p>Katie raised her arms to the sky and poison ivy shot up from the ground, cracking the cement. She thrust her hands out to a dracaena and the ivy wrapped itself around the monster and lifted her off of the ground. It squeezed the dracaena tighter and tighter until she erupted in a shower of dust. Katie weaved past the other tendrils of ivy and vines before approaching another monster. She manipulated vines to push the monster into the river and hold it underwater. Behind her, an enemy demigod slashed at her back with a knife. The blow would have killed her had it not been for her armor. Katie whirled around and whipped out her duel knives. Her knives parried with his and she gave a slash to his side when he was unsuspecting. The demigod jumped back, covering his side. Katie gave him a kick to the chest and he fell to the ground. Katie rolled his unconscious body in some bushes, not wanting anyone to kill him by accident. Demigods had souls. Monsters did not. Katie didn't want another demigod to die in this war, whether he was the enemy or not.<p>

"KATIE!" a high pitched wail jolted Katie and she turned around, ready to attack. Instead, she found one of her younger siblings calling her name urgently. Katie ran over to Randy, her younger brother. He was hunched over, holding something close to his chest. Beside him was a pile of sand.

"You got the monster?" Katie asked, kicking some of the sand away. Randy nodded stiffly. Katie crouched down so she was at his level. "What is it?" she asked.

"My arm won't stop bleeding! I'm I-I don't feel so good," he said. Katie slowly moved his arm away from his stomach so she could see. Like he said, his arm wouldn't stop bleeding. It was dripping with blood and stained Katie's hands red. If it continued like that, Randy would die from blood loss. After all, he didn't have that much blood to begin with.

"Ah, um- okay," Katie said, nervously looking around for someone to help her. Everyone had their own problems to deal with. She had to face this one herself. She took off her Camp T-shirt and wrapped it around Randy's bleeding arm. The blood started to seep through the shirt. "Can you stand?" Katie asked Randy. He stood up slowly, clutching his arm close to his body. Katie held him by his shoulders and helped him avoid monsters while they walked over to Miranda.

"Miranda! I'm going to take Randy to the infirmary!" Katie yelled.

"Alright, cool!" she yelled back, shooting an arrow at a hellhound. The hellhound howled and erupted into shadows.

"Let's go, Randy," Katie said, "Do you mind if I carry you?" Without waiting for him to respond, she lifted his tiny body up, bridal style, and started running towards The Plaza, or the infirmary. Along the way, she passed by other cabins fighting. She passed by the Hermes campers and found out that Wendy, Connor, nor Travis were there. Three streets away from The Plaza, Katie started to grow weary. Her armor felt heavier by the second. Randy started to slip from her arms, but she quickly adjusted herself to hold onto him. Her Camp shirt was totally ruined, and Randy looked pale. His eye rolled halfway up his head and his breathing became shallow. Katie looked around the street, trying to find some way to get to The Plaza faster.

When she passed another street corner, Travis and Connor exited a drugstore holding armfuls of medical supplies. They walked over to a Moped and dropped the supplies in a basket. They started to get on and drive away before Katie called out for help.

"Travis! TRAVIS!" she yelled, desperately trying to get their attention. Trying to find out who was calling his name, Travis turned around to see Katie. Without hesitation, he jumped off the Moped and ran over to her, transferring the boy from her arms to his.

"Are you okay, Katie?" he asked, surveying her.

"I'm fine, but Randy isn't! Can I please use the Moped to drop Randy off? _Please, Travis_" she begged, "He's losing too much blood." Connor had joined them and heard the last of their conversation.

"Of course," Travis told her the same time Connor said, "Of course not!" Travis turned to his brother and gave him a look to back down.

"Dude, Will asked us to get these supplies to him, ASAP!" Connor protested to him.

"_Dude, _if you haven't noticed, this little boy is dying and Katie needs the Moped more than we do," Travis argued. He promptly walked over to the Moped and positioned Randy on the seat. Katie sat behind the semi-conscious boy so she could make sure that he didn't fall off.

"Thank you so much," Katie said, turning the key in the ignition, "I'll get the supplies to Will, I promise!" Katie took off, speeding on and off of the sidewalk, all while trying to keep Randy on the Moped. When she got to The Plaza, she jumped off of the Moped, not even bothering to turn it off. She picked Randy up in her arms again and grabbed the basket full of medical supplies. She ran inside immediately one Apollo camper took the supplies and the other transferred Randy to a couch.

Katie tried to look over the Apollo camper's shoulder while they examined Randy's wound. The Apollo camper gave a _tsk_ when they removed the bloody shirt. Katie clenched her fists, awaiting their conclusion. At that moment, a sweaty Travis burst through the doors and ran over to Katie. He wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and she didn't push him away. She couldn't push him away. She was frozen from terror.

"What's the news?" he asked. She shook her head. She fought hard for the control of her voice.

"Nothing yet," she uttered. The Apollo camper gasped and quickly stood up from the ground.

"Nectar! I need Nectar and Ambrosia! Or get Will! Someone hurry!" she yelled. Travis quickly left Katie's side and ran over to the bin where the Apollo campers were keeping their supplies. He grabbed two canteens of Nectar and a Ziploc bag filled with Ambrosia. He practically threw it into the waiting hands of the medic. Unable to take the suspense, Katie hid her head in Travis' shoulder, praying to her mother that her brother would be okay.

"Ow," Travis whispered, softly. Katie looked up and saw that her armor was hurting him. She quickly moved away and sat next to Randy's head. "Wait, Katie- ah Hades," Travis muttered. After a few minutes, Katie looked up at the spot Travis was at, but found an empty space. She stood up and saw Travis rejoined with Connor and they walked into one of the separate rooms. Katie shook her head and slowly sat back down, trying hard not to look up to see if he had come back.

The Apollo girl poured some Nectar on the wound and it started to get better. She crushed up a square of Ambrosia and sprinkled the bits in the cut, trapping them inside with a clean bandage. She propped Randy's head up and instructed him to drink from the canteen. He did as he was told and color began to return to his face. Katie gave a sigh of relief. The Apollo girl looked at her warily, before getting up and walked away, pulling Katie along with her.

"What is it?" Katie asked, "He's alright now, isn't he?" The Apollo girl shifted in her stance.

"Maybe. He lost a lot of blood. Hopefully the Nectar and Ambrosia quickened the process of creating more blood cells, but we can't be too sure that it will work fast enough. Randy's going to have to stay here. His arm has to be checked on every thirty minutes by one of my siblings and his bandages need to be replaced every hour," the Apollo girl said. Katie nodded, agreeing to the conditions.

"Alright. He'll sit this war out," Katie said. It pained her to say those words. They only had a limited amount of fighters after all. Losing one definitely hurt their chances to victory. The Apollo girl nodded. She held up Katie's bloody shirt.

"I'm assuming that you don't want this back," she said. A ghost of a smile appeared on Katie's face.

"Nah, I'll find another one somewhere here," she said. The Apollo girl nodded and returned to Randy's side. Katie sighed and started searching the rooms for extra Camp shirts. All through searching, she was tempted to look in the door that Travis went into, but she fought herself and ended up deciding against that idea. After talking to a child of Aphrodite, she obtained a pink Camp shirt (she didn't know the girl ever got her hands on a _pink _Camp T-shirt).

Slipping it over her armor, she started towards the door to return to the rest of her siblings. Just when she was stepping out the door, an ear-piercing scream came from the room Travis was in. Katie rushed over to the door and slammed it open. The room was mostly empty except for Travis, Connor, and three Apollo kids that were surrounding something on the bed.

"What's going on?" Katie asked the boys. They opened their mouths to reply but someone else cut them off.

"Alright. You're all done, Wendy," an Apollo kid said. The three Apollo siblings left the room and closed the door behind them. On the bed sat Wendy, looking pitifully at the ground. When Katie saw her friend she gasped and quickly covered her mouth. The Stolls ran over to their sister and sat on either side of her on the bed.

"Wendy, how are you?" Connor asked.

"Crappy," she muttered. Katie slowly started inching her way towards them, her eyes still unbelieving. Wendy looked up and saw Katie. She smiled and stood up to meet her. The Stolls stood up, preparing to catch her if she fell. "Guys, I'm fine," Wendy told them.

"Wendy? How…?" Katie croaked. Wendy smiled sadly and looked at the bandaged stump that replaced where her left arm used to be. "I thought you made armor for yourself," Katie whispered.

"I did but one of my brothers stole it while I was giving you yours," Wendy confessed. Katie immediately looked over Wendy's shoulder and glared at the two Stoll boys. "It wasn't them," Wendy assured her, "And it's okay. The armor ended up saving his life. I would rather lose my arm than have one of my brothers die."

"Awww," Connor cooed from behind her. Wendy snickered and turned around, sticking her tongue out at the Stolls. They both responded with equal immaturity by sticking both of their tongues out at her. Wendy stuck her tongue out farther and made a mocking humming noise. The two imitated her and did the same. Katie stepped in between the children of Hermes.

"Alright, guys," she said, "As much as I love looking at your taste buds, I'm going to have to end this battle."

"Are you sure you don't want to get a closer look at my taste buds?" Travis asked, winking at her. Katie rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh grow up," she told him. He laughed and left the room with Connor. Wendy exhaled and returned to the bed, her mood decreasing noticeably.

"Wendy?" Katie asked cautiously.

"I'm not okay. Not at all," Wendy muttered, "I lost an arm, Katie!"

"Hey, it won't be that bad," Katie said, sitting down beside her.

"No it won't. I won't be able to use my axe anymore, I can't shoot a bow and arrow, and I can't fire a crossbow because how will I reload it? I also can't use a sword because Chiron repeats time and time again that 'it's bad stance'," Wendy moaned, "I'm a useless demigod."

"You can still use a knife. Annabeth uses a knife," Katie told her.

"I was never good with close distances. That's why I like my axe. It was big and the damage it made was great," Wendy said.

"The Hephaestus cabin can forge you a prosthetic arm," Katie said.

"Prosthetic arms are only for appearance. They don't actually _do _anything but hang off of my shoulder," Wendy said, "I won't be able to fight anymore. And I can't be like you either! Hermes kids don't get special powers! If you lose an arm, you can still control plants with your other arm!" Katie was silent for a while.

"Hey, we have Daedalus' notes. Maybe we can make you an arm just like he made a body!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"Maybe," Wendy muttered. She paused and inhaled. "Do you know what the worst part is? I can still feel my arm. It still feels like it's there, but when I look over at it, I just see a stump." Katie sighed and placed her arm around Wendy's shoulders.

"You'll figure this out. You are not useless. Do you know why? Because you are Wendy. Wendy is clever and doesn't give up. You will find a way around this," Katie said motioning towards her absent arm, "Maybe you'll even make it work towards your advantage." Wendy looked down and nodded. "I'm needed outside. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Wendy told her. Katie nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Katie weaved past the growing group of wounded campers in the lobby and walked outside. A few feet from the door was Travis fighting a Hyperborean giant. It shot ice beams from its mouth and froze monsters and demigods alike that were in its way. Travis was fast, running between its legs, circling it, and hiding behind other monsters. Travis looked like he was having a right good time, laughing and skipping from place to place. That angered the Hyperborean giant even more. While Travis taunted the giant, he didn't notice a dracaena ready to strike him in the back. Katie noticed.

"NO!" she screamed. Even though she was quite a ways away, she thrust her hands out and thick vines burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around the dracaena's waist. It hissed as the vines lifted it off of the ground and dangled it high in the air. Katie was mad. Letting a monster just die wasn't enough. Katie wanted payback. She shifted her weight and threw her hands to the ground. The vines violently smashed the dracaena on top of a hellhound. The hellhound puffed into shadows but the dracaena was still alive. _Good,_ Katie thought. She spun around and jumped high in the air, her hands about her head. The thick vine imitated her movements. First, it whipped the dracaena in the air for a while, before letting go and throwing it high in the sky. Katie willed three more vines to erupt from the ground and the vines each grabbed one of the dracaena's limbs. Katie stood there for a few seconds, doing nothing. While she was standing there, an empousa thought it would be smart to do a surprise attack. Not even looking away from the dracaena in the sky, Katie simply flicked her right hand and the empousa was flung in the air and landed a hundred feet away. Katie exhaled and spread her arms apart violently, bringing them to her sides. The four vines pulled on the dracaena's limbs before it disintegrated into sand.

Katie looked at Travis and saw him staring at her dumbfounded. Beside him were a couple of ice shards. He had finished up the Hyperborean giant and saw Katie's entire episode take place. He strolled over to her and stopped right in front of her. She stood there, waiting for him to react. His face suddenly broke into a grin and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered. Katie blushed slightly and cleared her throat. She pushed him away.

"Don't mention it," she said, "I've got to get to my siblings. Don't do anything too stupid while I'm gone. I still want to see you alive by the end of this." Travis smiled and crossed his arms.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>The world was saved. Everyone got prizes. They returned to Camp Half Blood in a triumph. Percy and Annabeth kissed and everyone threw them in the lake. Eventually, they got tired of waiting for them to resurface so they all headed to the campfire for a sing-a-long.<p>

Katie grabbed the marshmallow bag from her bandaged sister and ripped it open. She let all of the younger kids take the first marshmallows. She waited patiently as a fully recovered Randy made his way over to her. Once they did, she grabbed a marshmallow and handed the bag to whoever reached for it first.

"Hey," Travis said, taking a seat beside her on the bench. Her stomach did a slight flip flop. Probably from being so hungry.

"Hi," she said.

"I was just wondering," Travis said, "are you still mad at me?"

"Most definitely," Katie replied, sticking a marshmallow with a twig. Travis paused.

"Percy and Annabeth made up and made out. Do you want to follow in their footsteps?" he asked, leaning towards her. Katie laughed but pushed his face away.

"Absolutely not," she said.

"Come on Katie!" Travis cried.

"You know I'm kidding with you," Katie said.

"So you'll make out with me?" Travis asked excitedly.

"Not about that, you doofus!" she cried, "I'm saying that I forgive you… -ish."

"Oh…" Travis said. They sat there silently for a while.

"I'm sorry," both of them said at the same time.

"I was too sensitive and butthurt that when you explained, I didn't want to forgive you," Katie said, continuing on. "I'm too stubborn for my own good," Katie said.

"I'm sorry for all of those pranks. They probably weren't that nice for you," he said. She nodded in agreement. Travis slapped his knee and stood up. "Well, I'll see you around, Katie," he said.

Katie looked at Wendy, taking a bite from her smores and laughing with Connor. Katie watched as Percy and Annabeth rejoined the rest of the Camp, a large smile on both their faces and their hands intertwined. She saw Randy playing with another little kid from the Aphrodite cabin. Katie saw Chris, hugging Clarisse and her pushing him away. Katie saw Chiron standing off on the side, watching his heroes proudly. She watched as Mr. D joined him, in a better mood than most times. Katie looked at her friends- no wait, her family.

"Travis," she called. He turned back around to face her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We'll be just fine," she said, confidently reassuring him and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, this is a long one. I hope you like it! I'm pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself. Remember to review! I love reading every single one of them! High fives<strong>

**~xhiddendreamx**


End file.
